molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheogorath
Sheogorath battled Q in Discord Vs. Sheogorath, eventually transforming against his will into Jyggalag. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers (as Sheogorath). Information on the Rapper Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness and a demonic deity in the Elder Scrolls series. As with the majority of Daedra, he is neither good nor truly evil, but is generally friendly to the protagonists during their encounters with him. Sheogorath's biggest role is in the main expansion to The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Shivering Isles, where it is revealed that he is actually the product of a curse placed on Jyggalag, his true self who is the polar opposite of the Sheogorath personality. Eventually, Jyggalag's spirit is set free and the player character becomes the new Sheogorath, and by the time the latter is met 200 years later in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, his personality has become identical to the original Sheogorath. Sheogorath's primary obtainable weapon in the games is the "Wabbajack", which transforms any living thing it strikes into any one of many random entities. He also has an immortal Breton manservant named Haskill. Lyrics Verse 1: Ooh, let me just go ahead, laddy. Uncle Sheo has the skill for sending shivers to these jams, So take a helpful hint, resume a stony stasis state and scram! This hodgepodge against the Madgod? The sod is unworthy! Oughta tear out his intestines; turn the tracts all topsy–turvy. Sovereign prince, I reign supreme in much the manner of Celestia. I'll make your head a trophy; let Relmyna use the rest of ya'. My Wabbajack'll whack a wacko Jabberwocky clown; Be crossing me, I guarantee you're going down, down, down! Ya' know I'm on a sweet roll, and your demise is what I'm stipulating; Stick a fork in you and Split your sides, with mane horripilating! Plead insanity, you'll be rejected from my Madhouse, For I'm the Daedra Hatter; you couldn't even be my Dormouse. The finest cornerstone of the Tribunal House of Troubles; Skooma Cat'll channel Sanguine and get you right befuddled! You'll be left in bloody Shambles, Gnarled coat and colors muted, While I summon cheese for everyone… your sorry arse excluded. Verse 2: At my Crucible of truth, your Blissful ignorance is snubbed; A more disastrous Discovery than the seizure of the Hub. I'm in a righteous rapping Mania, Ti–wrecking scruffy, phony blokes, Who've dampened their Dementia to reform for fluffy pony folk! Verse 3: Well, I'll gobble you up like Stanley Grapefruit from Passwall, Go Rebel Rabbit on my Boot, and shove it up your =Oooh, I really shouldn't have done that! Now my time is running out; An era over: the return of Order primed to come about! The crystal forces fast approaching, can't revoke encroaching fate; I'd say to put on your horse armor, yet already it's too late. The madness in my mind is going; I can feel it, not a question, And the lunacies for which I stood, I see now as transgressions, For my realm, she is dead! Yes, Sheogorath, he is dead, And all shall crumble now before the power coming in his stead… Trivia *Third demonic rapper in the series, after Stocking and Soul Edge and followed by It, Scanty, Kneesocks and Corset. Category:Characters